marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man (comic)
Issues Volume One: Bite Me! #''Bite Me!: ''Peter Parker is a troubled 17 year old. He is neglected, opressed and avoided by everyone from his school. His deceased parents were accused of one of the highest sorts of crime. His uncle and aunt are in financial crisis. But when an uncanny arachnid bites him, and twists his life by granting him supernatural abilities, Peter is terrorized and ends up in Hell's Street, trying to run away from everyone. #''Power: ''Peter ends up in a duel with the Hell's Street guardian, Luke Cage, alias, the Power Man, who mistakes Peter as a rogue. The match results to a stalemate with Peter escaping Cage. #''Next Days: ''Peter uses his new abilities to attack bullies, his enemies and thugs and intruders while earning cash from petty crimes and from underground fight club bargains. His arrogance causes the school to despise him. This leads to Peter's breakout; he is in the verge of killing Flash Thompson, his bitter rival, until he is stopped by his own uncle Ben! #''Power & Responsibility: ''Peter inadvertently kills his own uncle and cripples Flash and neutralizes all of his memories. He goes for the run. The next two months, he has not spoken once. His guilt ridden trauma has caused him to turn to outrage and also meditation. But Peter keeps recalling uncle Ben's last words towards him. Wanting one last word with his uncle, Peter reluctantly performs a satanic technique to summon Mephisto and makes a deal with the devil to talk with the spirit of his uncle for one last time. #''Now Cometh A Hero: ''Knowing that his uncle rests in peace and that Flash has gotten a chance to recover and also that her aunt has overcome her trauma and all has set back in motion, Peter decides to redeem himself to utilize his powers and serve for his country, as a crimefighter. He dons that classic red and blue suit of spandex and swings New York City for the first time as the Amazing Spider-Man, the righteous way to redeem his faults! His first villian, is none other, than the Kangaroo, a seven foot fight club boxer from the same underground club he used to go to! #''Shadow of the Devil: ''Peter has yet to fulfill his promise; he has to give one portion of his life to Mephisto. But when Stephen Strange discovers of Mephisto's bargain, he decides to help out Parker overcome the shadow of the devil who has sent his demonic right hand, Xaphan, the Firebringer, to eliminate Peter and his new ally. #''All's Done With the Devil: ''Peter has recovered from the clutches of Mephisto, but he has to yet confront Luke Cage, who he had a run it with. But this time, Luke's brought a friend ("dare" to guess who) , and Peter realizes that all's not really done with the "devil." #''Day One: ''Peter has officially cleared his past businesses during his mishap days, and is eager to begin his first day of 'official vigilant crimefighting" while he takes a job internship at the Daily Bugle to help his aunt with financial difficulties. The boss, the old man, the chief, J. Jonah Jameson only demands pictures of the new vigilante, Spider-Man, who he believes to be a sign of the 'coming of evil.' Peter really needs the job and has found a new technique to take pictures of Spider-Man during ongoing action, but that risks him his secrecy and identity when a thug from Wilson Fisk's cartel starts stalking him. #''I Got the Job!: ''Peter succesfully gets the job as the new freelance photographer of Daily Bugle. However, troubles soon arise when Kingpin has hired an assasin, by the name of Bullseye, to capture Spider-Man, while he inadvertently causes romantic tension between Betty Brant and at high school, the glamorous Mary Jane Watson. #''Bait For Spiders: ''Spider-Man and Bullseye play a cat and mouse game as they try to hunt each other down, first, starting at a dirty duel at the sewers, before ending up in a hospital where Bullseye uses a leukemia patient as a bait to lure Spider-Man into the Kingpin's custody. #''Mother of God: ''Bullseye brings Spider-Man to Kingpin's cartel, where the Kingpin is treated God-like. But allies, Daredevil and Luke Cage rescue Peter and they form a plan to stop the terror of the Kingpin, a simple but a most unusual plan; bring in the mother of Fisk. #''Arrested Development: '' Category:DuttPanda Category:Earth-1028 Category:Spider-Man Category:Comics